Mustard Cookie/OvenBreak
Mustard Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on the first of May on OvenBreak alongside her combi Pet, Hot Doggie. Skill Starts drawing graffitis after collecting a certain number of Spray Jellies, collecting graffiti points. More frequent Spray Jellies and points with each Level Up. Description "Freedom of taste! Not all Cookies have to be sweet!" Not to be confused with custard, this Cookie is as spicy as mustard can get! This unsweetened Cookie is always drawing graffitis with a cynical smile. This is how she expresses herself on--- well, just about anything! Since little, she grew up cleaning up after her grandmother's mess, making her mature for her cookie age. (Dawn Rebel) ''WANTED'' Mustard Cookie '' ''Vandalism. Damaging property with mustard spray. Causing havoc. Reward: 5,000 Rainbow Bear Jellies Strategy Mustard Cookie's primary usage comes in beginning players' Breakout runs, as her combi with Hot Doggie decreases Energy drain for the run. She frequently drops off in usefulness with the option of more Cookies available to the player, and is shortly replaced. While she makes comebacks in high level player setups, nudging her out of combis is generally recommended until all Cookies are maxed out. In Trophy Race, Mustard Cookie has little to no value, as her skill takes a very long time to activate and her Magic Candy is a very small improvement in comparison to many other Cookies. In general, increasing her longevity is a must, as with her skill delay times, she will rarely get to use it many times before running out of Energy. Make sure to pick up every Spray Jelly possible, as missing even one can cause the entire run to suffer because of it. Statistics Cookie Messages New * Not all Cookies have to be sweet! Loading Messages * No no, you have to shake it well before you spray it. * I want to be free from the society's expectations! * Don't tell me how to taste! * Freedom of taste! * Ugh! So biased! * This is how i express myself. * I'll show you my graffiti! * Not all Cookies have to be sweet! * Don't judge a Cookie by it's taste! * Ready? Well, let's go! 1vs1 Race * Too spicy for you? * Oh, you've got no idea! * Ugh, Get out of my way. * Better watch out! I'm not like the other Cookies! * Think you can beat me? Tired * Ugh... Trivia * This Cookie was released alongside Dr. Wasabi Cookie. * Mustard Cookie is the granddaughter of Dr. Wasabi Cookie. ** It is currently unknown if she has any parents or other guardians. * Dr. Wasabi Cookie and Mustard Cookie are one of the rare few canonically stated family relationships. * Mustard Cookie and Dr. Wasabi Cookie wear matching hair ties, and sport similar pony tails. * This Cookie's description states "Since little, she grew up cleaning up after her grandmother's mess, making her mature for her cookie age." confirming that Cookies do have ages and do become older as time goes on, but Cookie aging is different than human aging. * Unfinished spritesheets for Mustard Cookie can be found in the game's files. It appears Blackberry Cookie was used as a reference by the artist. * Although it can be difficult to see on the Cookie selection page, Mustard Cookie and Dr. Wasabi Cookie both have a small sparkle that twinkles next to their face as a part of their standard blinking animation. * Mustard Cookie's unlock requirement was silently changed twice. The first time, it was changed from unlocking her in Land 4 (prior to its split into Lands 4-1 and 4-2) to unlocking her in Land 1, and then later on the requirement was entirely removed. Gallery Cookie0108x2.png|Mustard Cookie's sprite sheet. Cookie0108z01x2.png|Mustard Cookie's Dawn Rebel's sprite sheet. Category:Epic Cookies Category:Female Category:Child